Dora Meets Soul Eater
by MKBianca
Summary: One sick person, ME, just decided to bring two impossible characters together in one fic. Please be warned of the pathetic-ness and undesirable humor of this story. Just... Enjoy.


**A/N: OKAY... So this is WAAY random from what I usually write. But inspired from one story of a POJ and a Dora crossover fic, I decided to make a crossover of Soul Eater and Dora. Yeah, I'm probably way out of my mind right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>DORA: <strong>Ola! Soy Dora!

**BOOTS: **And I'm Boots!

**DORA: **We're on our way to the witch's castle to save my cousin Diego!

**BOOTS: **But wait Dora, how did Diego get in the witch's castle in the first place?

**DORA: **I don't know Boots. I think Diego saw a lost cat and followed it all the way to the castle.

**BOOTS: **Okay… I don't seem to get Diego's point for doing that.

**DORA: **Come on, bamunos!

_Com'on, bamunos! Everybody let's go!_

_Com'on let's get to it,_

_I know that we can do it!_

_Where are we going? Witch's castle!_

_Where are we going? Witch's castle!_

_Where are we going? Witch's castle!_

_Witch's castle!_

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL: <strong>Huh? What's that?

**MAKA: **What's what?

**SOUL: **That. That… Oh, it's a kid. And a monkey.

**MAKA: **Oh, right… I wonder what they're doing here in Death City?

**SOUL: **They shouldn't be here. This is a dangerous place for them.

**MAKA: **Maybe the kid's a meister? And the monkey's her weapon?

**SOUL: **Man, Maka. I never thought you store at least a pinch of stupidity in you. WHY WOULD A MONKEY BE A WEAPON? Don't insult weapons, Maka! They're the one of the best creatures ever lived in the history of mankind!

…

Maybe the monkey's the meister.

**MAKA: **I see you're still not aware of Maka Chop's strength. _You're_ the idiot one. There's no way a monkey can be a meister.

-**AND THUS, THE TWO WORLDS COLLIDE…-**

**DORA: **Ola, amigos! My name is Dora.

**BOOTS: **And I'm Boots!

_Five minutes of silence…_

**SOUL: **THEMONKEYTALKS!

**MAKA: **Look who's talking. A scythe could talk too.

**SOUL: **Don't you dare compare me with a monkey!

**DORA: **We're on our way to the witch's castle! Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go?

**SOUL: **You're on your way to the witch's castle? Which witch? Maybe you really _are _a meister and a weapon! Are you going to defeat them? Are you sent by Shinigami-sama? Look, you better give the job to us, we can do it ourselves. Not kids like you… I mean you don't seem to sense auras with your uncool looks; your weapon doesn't seem like a weapon. But if you're chosen by Shinigami-sama, you should be powerful. Do you even have a map to where…

**DORA: **A map! That's right!

**SOUL: **E-Ehh?

**DORA: **Let's say map.

**BOOTS: **Say map! Say map!

**SOUL: **Why would I even say map…

**MAP: **_I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map…_

**SOUL: **OKAY FINE! Shut up! We know you're a map! You don't have to say it over and over again!

**MAP: **_I'm the MAP! _Dora and Boots need to find the witch's castle to save Dora's cousin Diego. But before they get there, first, you have to pass to the noisy gate. Next, you have to solve the puzzle of the prince. Then that's how you get to the witch's castle!

**SOUL: **I don't know how the heck this map can talk and who the heck Diego is, but I'm sure going to that witch's castle and become a Death Scythe!

**MAP: **Now you tell Dora.

**SOUL: **Why would I? She's standing clearly in front of you.

**MAP: **Gate, Prince, Witch's Castle! Gate, Prince, Witch's Castle! Gate, Prince, Witch's Castle! Gate, Prince, Witch's Castle! Gate, Prince, Witch's Castle!

**SOUL: **SHUT UP ALREADY!

**DORA: **So how do we get to the witch's castle?

**SOUL: **DIDN'T YOU HEAR?

**MAKA: **Soul, you're making a complete fool of yourself! This is just a kid, and she wants to play.

**SOUL: **SHE JUST WANTS TO PLAY?

**MAKA: **Don't make me Maka Chop you again! Let's find out if she's really just playing or she's going to lead us to where the witch is, okay?

**SOUL: **But to think there's some gate, a prince, and then to the witch's castle is…

**DORA: **Great! Let's go, bamunos!

-**THE NOISY GATE**

**DORA: **Here it is, the noisy gate.

**SOUL: **Really? This is just the door of the karaoke bar.

**MAKA: **Maybe this is why it's called noisy because of the karaoke and the people inside!

**SOUL: **So… You have to pass through them?

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**SOUL: **What the-? Isn't that the door just now?

**MAKA: **The door's laughing! With a voice that sounds familiar!

**BLACK*STAR: **Of course it's familiar! It's me, the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!

**SOUL: **Woah, it IS him. Didn't notice his nose sticking out of the doorknob.

**BLACK*STAR: **What are you doing here haaa? You here to witness the GREAT BLACK*STAR sing?

**DORA: **We need to pass the noisy gate to get to the witch's castle.

**BLACK*STAR: **Who the hell are you calling the "noisy gate"?

**TSUBAKI: **B-Black*Star, please don't yell too much, she's just a kid.

**BLACK*STAR: **Kids are my minions, Tsubaki! I have the right to say what I want to say!

**DORA: **The noisy gate speaks Spanish. For the gate to open, we need to say _Abrir!_

**BLACK*STAR: **What the hell are you talking about? I'm Japanese!

**BOOTS: **Say _abrir_! Say _abrir_!

**BLACK*STAR: **I told you…

**DORA & BOOTS: **_ABRIR!_

**SOUL: **They're saying horribly alien language, but it probably just mean that you get the hell out of the way, jerk!

_Soul kicks Black*Star away, causing the door to open._

**DORA: **We did it!

**SOUL: **WHO did it?

**BLACK*STAR: **You're going to pay for this, SOUL EATER! _(flies away)_

_The gang successfully passed through the noisy gate from the Emergency Exit._

-**THE PRINCE'S PUZZLE**

**DORA: **We are now here inside the prince's palace!

**SOUL: **This is Kid's house.

**MAKA: **So Dora-chan and Kid had met before?

**DEATH THE KID: **Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here? Who are these… Things?

**MAKA: **They're not things, Kid… She is Dora, and he is Boots.

**DORA: **Are you the prince?

**KID: **_*flashes eyes* _Prince? Hmm. Probably. I am the only son of the Lord of Death, Shinigami. I am, no wonder, a prince…

**DORA: **Where's your puzzle?

**KID: **P-Puzzle?

**SOUL: **Look, I swear in my coolness that I don't know how the heck I get here, okay, so don't look at me. Just get this over with.

**KID: **I don't understand.

**BOOTS: **Oh look, Dora! The walls are perfectly aligned to each other!

**DORA: **You're right, Boots! The paintings too!

**KID: **Huh, so you've noticed it. I'm honored to show you the most perfect symmetry that a person could ever see in their life. I, the son of Death, is undoubtedly aware of all symmetry existing in this world…

_Boots moved the painting 1 inch to the right._

**KID: **NOOOOOOOOO!

_Kid bleeds and faints._

**DORA: **We did it! We solved the prince's puzzle!

_Soul and Maka were speechless. And by speechless I mean TOTALLY speechless._

**SOUL: **Would someone tell me what's that all about?

**MAKA: **Sadly, the Thompson sisters don't seem to be around.

-**THE WITCH'S CASTLE**

**DORA: **Here we are, Boots! The witch's castle!

**SOUL: **This is Shibusen you morons!

**DIEGO: **Dora! Dora! Help me!

**SOUL: **Who, how, why, when, and what is another damn kid doing up there on the roof?

_A black cat approached them._

**BOOTS: **Oh look, Dora! This is the lost cat Diego followed!

**MAKA: **Oh, hi Blair-chan.

**SOUL: **Kindly explain to me WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?

**BLAIR: **I don't-meow-know either… A boy from nowhere just picked meow up in the forest… And I panicked, so I ran all the way here in Shibusen and-meow-that kid followed me here. He went inside and… Meow… He got lost.

**SOUL: **He. Got. Lost.

**BLAIR: **Yeaaah, meow…

**SOUL: **And you are the witch. And this is your "castle".

**BLAIR: **Meow, what are you talking about?

**SOUL: **_*fiery eyes* _Why does this make me want to kill that little kid…?

**DORA: **We have to find the witch and save Diego from the castle!

_Maka went inside Shibusen and leads Diego out in the entrance._

**DORA: **Diego!

**DIEGO: **Dora!

**DORA: **We did it! We saved Diego!

**SOUL: **Goddamn you.

**DORA: **_We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! Na oui si mos? We did it!_

_Diego followed a cat and was locked up in a castle_

_We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!_

_We went to the noisy gate and kicked him away_

_We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!_

_We went to the prince's palace and solved his puzzle_

_We went to free Diego from the evil witch's castle!_

_Yey! Yahoo! Hooray! We did it!_

**SOUL: **Could I transform now? Could we use the Soul Resonance, Maka?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nah, not now Soul. OKAY. So how was it? Does it make you want to puke? LOLjk. Yeah I didn't include Swiper there but who cares? I forgot and I don't plan on editing it all over again. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>DORA: <strong>So, what was your favorite part of the trip?


End file.
